


Tomorrow

by Irongal13 (Crisis_aversion)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know how to tag this, I wrote this at midnight because I basically had an existential crisis that turned into a plot bunny, I wrote this backwards in my notebook btw, I'm Sorry, Not A Fix-It, Not a Love Story, also I hurt myself emotionally writing this, and it wouldn’t stop eating at me, but no that doesn’t make him not a villain, dark themes, i guess, it’s not actually going the direction you think it’s going, no reason for it I just did, poor man just wants a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_aversion/pseuds/Irongal13
Summary: Inspired (inexplicably) by a midnight existential crisis. This is basically just a sort of glimpse into Draco’s psyche around the time of Deathly Hallows (no exact point in the timeline though). I have no clue what else I should say about it other than that.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> It’s literally just me repeating the same thing in slightly different ways then punching myself in the gut. I legit wrote it at midnight I never said it’s quality writing.  
> (I’m not excusing his crimes I’m just... Idk, taking a peek into my headcanon of what’s going through his head I guess)

Tomorrow he’d tell him.

But tomorrow never came.

Tomorrow, he told himself each night. Tomorrow Harry would know everything. It became a mantra, repeated into his pillow every night. 

Tomorrow he’d tell him, he swore to himself; but it was a lie.

The confession became harder to consider with every day that passed; he knew his chance was long gone.

For years he deceived himself, saying he’d find the courage tomorrow. He’d been rejected once, he knew, but if he had another chance he swore it would end differently.

Now he realized that tomorrow would never come; all the choices he’d made assured that. Perhaps he should have told him on the broom, but in the end it would only have been another rejection. 

Everything he knew had been turned to rubble, and he was partially to blame.

It was better if Harry didn’t know, he told himself. He had done nothing to stop this destruction, even if he had wanted nothing to do with it. Harry knew nothing of his motives, only that he was guilty. He couldn’t be certain what exactly Harry knew he had done, but it was enough.

Anything was enough.

Harry could never understand his pain, he was certain. He wouldn’t know what it was like to be forced to follow the path set for you by others. 

The only option he had left was to turn and walk away.  
  
Perhaps running was the wrong choice, but what were his alternatives? Staying and being rejected again? Being thrown in Azkaban for crimes he didn’t want to commit? Maybe it was selfish, but this was less painful.

In the end all Draco truly wanted was a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> (My prompt I accidentally gave myself was just the first two paragraphs, which came from me thinking about something I had been meaning to do for weeks but always forgot to actually do and getting carried away lol)


End file.
